1997 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events *January 20 — Miller Williams of Arkansas reads his poem, "Of History and Hope," at President Clinton's inauguration. * Regeneration (titled Behind the Lines in the United States), a film about World War I poets Wilfred Owen and Siegfried Sassoon, is released. It is based on the novel Regeneration by Pat Barker. * Jacket online literary magazine founded. Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Canada * Michael Barnholden, On the Ropes (Coach House Books) ISBN 9781552450024 * Dionne Brand, Land to Light On * Clint Burnham, Be Labour Reading (ECW Press) ISBN 9781550223446 * Kwame Dawes, editor, Wheel and Come again: An Anthology of Reggae Poetry, Fredericton, New Brunswick: Goose Lane. * Louis Dudek, The Caged Tiger. Montreal: Empyreal Press."Louis Dudek: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 6, 2011. *John Glassco, Selected Poems with Three Notes on the Poetic Process. Ottawa: Golden Dog Press) * Elisabeth Harvor, The Long Cold Green Evenings of Spring * Roy Kiyooka, Pacific Windows: The Collected Poems of Roy Kiyooka (posthumous), edited by Roy Miki * A.M. Klein, Selected Poems. Selected Poems Seymour Mayne, Zailig Pollock, Usher Caplan ed. Toronto: U of Toronto P, 1997."Selected Poems: A.M. Klein", Amazon.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. ISBN 0802007341 ISBN 0802007536 * Laura Lush: ** Darkening In, Montreal: Vehicule Press ** Fault Line, Montreal: Vehicule Press * Don McKay, Apparatus * George McWhirter, Incubus: The Dark Side of the Light * John Reibetanz: ** Midland Summer''Roberts, Neil, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=VUFI53dBmFAC ''A Companion to Twentieth-century Poetry], Part III, Chapter 3, "Canadian Poetry", by Cynthia Messenger, Blackwell Publishing, 2003, ISBN 9781405113618, retrieved via Google Books, January 3, 2009 ** Near Finisterre Indian poetry in English * R. Parthasarathy Rough Passage ( Poetry in English ). New Delhi: Oxford University Press, India 1977. ISBN 0195606906 * Jeet Thayil, Apocalypso ( Poetry in English ), London: Aark Arts, 1997, ISBN 1-89917901-1Web page titled "Jeet Thayil", Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * Sudeep Sen, Postmarked India: New & Selected Poems ( Poetry in English ), New Delhi: HarperCollins, ISBN 81-7223-269-1Web page titled "Sudeep Sen", Poetry International website, retrieved July 28, 2010 * Eunice de Souza, editor, Nine Indian Women Poets, New Delhi: Oxford University Press, ISBN 019 5640772Web page titled "Eunice de Souza", Poetry International website, retrieved July 8, 2010 * Svami Bhumananda Sarasvati, editor and translator, Anthology of Vedic Hymns: Being a Collection of Hymns from the Four Vedas, Sahibabad, Ghaziabad: Kusum Lat Arya Pratishthan, India. Ireland * Moya Cannon, The Parchment Boat, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 9781852352011 * Michael Coady, All Souls (poems and prose), Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 9781852352127 * Aidan Murphy, Stark Naked Blues, New Island Books, ISBN 9781874597674 * William Wall, Mathematics And Other Poems, Collins Press, Cork ISBN 1898256268 New Zealand * Fleur Adcock, Looking Back, Oxford and Auckland: Oxford University Press (New Zealand poet who moved to England in 1963)Web page titled "Fleur Adcock: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * Jenny Bornholdt, Gregory O'Brien, and Mark Williams, editors, An Anthology of New Zealand Poetry in English, Auckland: Oxford University Press New Zealand (anthology) * Jenny Bornholdt, Miss New Zealand: Selected Poems * Alan Brunton, Years Ago Today, documentary essay on poetry in the 1960s, Bumper BooksRobinson, Roger and Wattie, Nelson, The Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature, 1998, pp. 75-76, "Alan Brunton" article by Peter Simpson * Allen Curnow, Early Days Yet: New and Collected Poems 1941-1997 * Kendrick Smithyman, Atua Wera, Auckland: Auckland University Press, posthumous United Kingdom * Fleur Adcock, Looking Back, Oxford and Auckland: Oxford University Press (New Zealand poet who moved to England in 1963) * Simon Armitage, CloudCuckooLand (sic)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Charles Causley, Collected Poems (see also Collected Poems 1975) * Gillian Clarke, Collected Poems, Carcanet Press, ISBN 1-85754-335-1 * Elaine Feinstein, Daylight, Carcanet * Lavinia Greenlaw, A World Where News Travelled Slowly, Faber and Faber * Ted Hughes, Tales from Ovid; a New York Times "notable book of the year" for 1998 * Elizabeth Jennings, In the Meantime * Jamie McKendrick, The Marble Fly * Derek Mahon, The Yellow Book. Gallery Press * Andrew Motion, Salt Water * Sean O'Brien, The Ideology (Smith/Doorstep) * Don Paterson, God's Gift to Women * Peter Reading, Work in Regress * Peter Redgrove: ** Orchard End ** What the Black Mirror Saw: New Short Fiction and Prose Poetry * Robin Robertson, A Painted Field * Labi Siffre, Monument * Anthony Thwaite, Selected Poems 1956–1996 * Charles Tomlinson, Selected Poems 1955–1997 ;Anthologies in the United Kingdom * Thomas Rain Crowe with Gwendal Denez and Tom Hubbard, Writing the Wind: A Celtic resurgence: The New Celtic Poetry: Welsh, Breton, Irish Gaelic, Scottish Gaelic, Cornish, Manx, Cullowhee, NC: New Native Press * Michael Donaghy, Andrew Motion, Hugo Williams, poets in Penguin Modern Poets 11, Penguin * Iona Opie and Peter Opie, The Oxford Dictionary of Nursery Rhymes, Oxford: Oxford University Press ;Criticism, scholarship, and biography in the United Kingdom * R.F. Foster, W.B. Yeats: A Life, Vol. I: The Apprentice Mage, Oxford University Press ISBN 0192880853 United States * Kim Addonizio, Jimmy & Rita (BOA Editions) 1997 * Dick Allen, Ode to the Cold War: Poems New and Selected (Sarabande) * A.R. Ammons, Glare"Contributors" section, pp 98-107, Poetry magazine, October-November 1997 * Marvin Bell, Ardor (The Book of the Dead Man, Volume 2), Copper Canyon Press * Wendell Berry, Entries, Washington, D.C.: Counterpoint * Frank Bidart, Desire (Farrar, Straus and Giroux), received the Theodore Roethke Memorial Poetry Prize and the 1998 Bobbitt Prize for Poetry; nominated for the Pulitzer Prize, the National Book Award, and the National Book Critics Circle Award * Alfred Corn, Present, Washington: Counterpoint Press *Angela Y. Davis, "Blues Legacies and Black Feminism: Gertrude "Ma" Rainey, Bessie Smith, and Billie Holiday", 1997 American Book Award * Tess Gallagher, At the Owl Woman Saloon (Scribner), a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Amy Clampitt, The Collected Poems of Amy Clampitt (Knopf), published posthumously, a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Jorie Graham, The Errancy: Poems (Ecco), a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Robert Fagles (translator), The Odyssey by Homer (Viking), a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Susan Hahn, Confession, University of Chicago Press * Allison Hedge Coke, "Dog Road Woman", 1997 Coffee House Press "American Book Award" * Anthony Hecht and John Hollander, Jiggery-Pokery: A Compendium of Double Dactyls * Paul Hoover, Viridian, (University of Georgia Press) * Fanny Howe, One Crossed Out * Jane Kenyon, Otherwise: New and Selected Poems (Graywolf), a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Maxine Kumin, Selected Poems, 1960-1990 (Norton), a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Robert Hass, Sun Under Wood: New Poems (Ecco), a New York Times "notable book of the year" * John Hollander, The Work of Poetry, Columbia University Press * Maxine Kumin, Selected Poems, 1960-1990, W.W. Norton * Philip Levine, Unselected Poems, Greenhouse Review Press * Sarah Lindsay, Primate Behavior, National Book Award finalist; Grove Press * William Meredith, Effort at Speech: New and Selected Poems * W.S. Merwin, Flower and Hand: Poems, 1977-1983 Port Townsend, Washington: Copper Canyon PressWeb page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 * Howard Nemerov, The Collected Poems of Howard Nemerov (which wins the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry, the National Book Award, and the Bollingen Prize) * Mary Oliver, West Wind: Poems and Prose Poems * Carl Rakosi, The Earth Suite 1997 * Kenneth Rexroth, Sacramental Acts: The Love Poems * Rosmarie Waldrop, Another Language: Selected Poems Talisman House * C.K. Williams, The Vigil, Fararr Straus, nominated for the National BookCritics Circle Award * David Wojahn, The Falling Hour, University of Pittsburgh PressWeb page titled [http://www.poetryfoundation.org/archive/poem.html?id=177328 "The Shampoo (From The Nightingales)" at the Poetry Foundation Web page, retrieved July 25, 2010] * Charles Wright, BlackZodiac, Farrar Straus ;Criticism, scholarship, and biography in the United States * Kim Addonizio and Dorianne Laux, The Poet's Companion: A Guide to the Pleasures of Writing Poetry * Joseph Blotner, Robert Penn Warren: A Biography. (Random House), one of The New York Times "notable books of the year" * Bonnie Costello, Celeste Goodridge and Cristanne Miller, editors, The Selected Letters of Marianne Moore (Knopf), one of The New York Times "notable books of the year" * Phyllis Grosskurth, Byron: The Flawed Angel (Peter Davison/Houghton Mifflin), one of The New York Times "notable books of the year" * Douglas Hofstadter, Le Ton Beau de Marot: In Praise of the Music of Language (Basic Books) "ruminations on the art of translation" with a 16th-century French poem as the prime example, one of The New York Times "notable books of the year" * John Hollander, The Work of Poetry (criticism) * Sam McCready, A William Butler Yeats Encyclopedia, Greenwood Press (scholarship) * Nicholas Murray, A Life of Matthew Arnold (Thomas Dunne/St. Martin's), one of The New York Times "notable books of the year" * Helen Vendler, The Art of Shakespeare's Sonnets (Belknap/Harvard University), one of The New York Times "notable books of the year" Anthologies in the United States * Harold Bloom edits The Best of the Best American Poetry 1988-1997 * Ross and Kathryn Petras, editors, Very Bad Poetry (Vintage) *''The Best American Poetry 1997'' Other in English * Margaret Avison, Not Yet but Still, Australia Works published in other languages Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: French language France * Olivier Barbarant, Aragon: la mémoire et l'excès, publisher: Editions Champ Vallon, ISBN 9782876732261 * Yves Bonnefoy, L'Encore Aveugle, * Seyhmus Dagtekin, Artères-solaires, publisher: L'Harmattan; Kurdish Turkish poet writing in French, living in and published in France Canadian poetry in French * Suzanne Jacob, La part de feu, Montréal: Boréal, winner of the prix de la Société Radio-Canada, and prix du Gouverneur généralWeb page titled "Suzanne Jacob" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * Pierre Nepveu, Romans-fleuves, Montréal: Le NoroîtWeb page titled "Pierre Nepveu" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 Hebrew * Aharon Shabtai, Be-xodesh May ha-nifla’ ("In the Wonderful Month of May") * Rami Saari, Maslul Ha-k'ev Ha-no"az ("The Route of the Bold Pain")Page titled "Rami Saari" at the Modern Hebrew Literature Bio-Bibliographical Lexicon, 2007 India In each section, listed in alphabetical order by first name: Bengali * Joy Goswami, Kabita-Songroho, Vol. 2, Kolkata: Ananda Publishers, ISBN 81-7215-750-9 (third reprint in 2002)Web page title "Joy Goswami", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * Nirendranath Chakravarti, Shondharaater Kobita, Kolkata: Ananda PublishersWeb page title "Nirendranath Chakravarti", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 * Udaya Narayana Singh, Ashru o Parihaas, Kolkata: PritoniyaWeb page title "Udaya Narayana Singh", at the Poetry International website, retrieved August 2, 2010 * Subrata Bandyopadhyay, Saodāgara o The final judgement ("Saudagar and the Final Judgement"), Kalakata: De'ja PābaliśiṃSearch results page, WorldCat website, retrieved August 10, 2010 Other in India * Jiban Narah, Dhou Khela Loralir San, Guwahati, Assam: Nibedon; Indian, Assamese-languageWeb page titled "Jiban Narah" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * Jayant Kaikini, Neelimale, Bangalore: Patrike Prakashana, Indian, Kannada-language poet, short-story writer, and screen writerWeb page titled "Jayant Kaikini" at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * K. G. Sankara Pillai, K.G. Shankara Pillayude Kavithakal 1969-1996, Kottayam, Kerala: D C Books; Malayalam-languageWeb page titled "K. G. Sankara Pillai", Poetry International website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * K. Siva Reddy, Naa Kalala Nadi Anchuna, Hyderabad: Jhari Poetry Circle; Telugu-languageWeb page titled "K. Siva Reddy" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * Kanaka Ha. Ma., Papanashini, Puttur, Karnataka: Kannada Sangha; Kannada languageWeb page titled "Kanaka Ha. Ma." at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * Namdeo Dhasal, Andhale Shatak, Mumbai: Ambedkara Prabodhini; Marathi-languageWeb page titled "Namdeo Dhasal", Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 Poland * Stanisław Barańczak, Zimy i podroze ("Winter and Journeys"), Krakow: Wydawnictwo LiterackieWeb page titled "Rymkiewicz Jaroslaw Marek", at the Institute Ksiazki website (in Polish), "Bibliography: Poetry" section, retrieved February 24, 2010 * Ewa Lipska, Ludzie dla poczatkujacych, ("People for Beginners"); Poznan: a5Web pages titled "Lipska Ewa" (in English and Polish), at the Instytut Książki ("Books Institute") website , "Bibliography" sections, retrieved March 1, 2010 * Tomasz Różycki, Vaterland, Łódź: Stowarzyszenie Literackie im. K.K. BaczyńskiegoWeb page titled "Tomasz Różycki", at Culture.pl website, retrieved March 1, 2010 * Piotr Sommer, Nowe stosunki wyrazów. Wiersze z lat siedemdziesiątych i osiemdziesiątych''Web page titled "Piotr Sommer", "Poetry International" website, retrieved February 19, 2010 * Wisława Szymborska: ''Sto wierszy - sto pociech ("100 Poems - 100 Happinesses") * Eugeniusz Tkaczyszyn-Dycki, Liber mortuorum''Web page titled "Eugene Tkaczyszyn-Dycki (1962)", at the Biuro Literackie literary agency website, retrieved February 25, 2010 Spain * Matilde Camus, ''Mundo interior ("Inner World") Other * Mario Benedetti, La vida ese paréntesis, UruguayWeb page titled "Biblioteca de autores contemporaneos / Mario Benedetti - El autor" (in Spanish), retrieved May 27, 2009. Archived 2009-05-30. * Attilio Bertolucci, La lucertola di Casarola, previously unpublished poems, many written in his youth; Italy * Christoph Buchwald, general editor, and Ror Wolf, guest editor, Jahrbuch der Lyrik 1997/98 ("Poetry Yearbook 1997/98"), publisher: Beck; anthologyWeb page titled "Übersicht erschienener Jahrbücher" at Fischerverlage website, retrieved February 21, 2010 * Chen Kehua, Bie ai moshengren ("Don’t Make Love to Strangers") Chinese (Taiwan)Poetry International website Web page on Chen Kehua, retrieved November 22, 2008 * Alexander Mezhirov: ** Позёмка ("Drifting"), Russia ** Apologii︠a︡ t︠s︡irka: kniga novykh stikhov ("Apologia of the Circus"), including a version of "Blizzard", St. Petersburg, RussiaShrayer, Maxim, "Aleksandr Mezhirov", p 879, An Anthology of Jewish-Russian Literature: Two Centuries of Dual Identity in Prose and Poetry, publisher: M.E. Sharpe, 2007, ISBN 076560521X, ISBN 9780765605214, retrieved via Google Books on May 27, 2009 * Wang Xiaoni, Wode zhili baozhe wo de huo ("My paper wraps my fire"), ChinaWeb page/article titled "Wang Xiaoni" at Poetry International website, retrieved November 22, 2008 Awards and honors Australia * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Les Murray, Subhuman Redneck Poems * Dinny O'Hearn Poetry Prize: Joint winners **''Dragons in their Pleasant Places'' by Peter Porter **''The Wild Reply'' by Emma Lew * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Anthony Lawrence, The Viewfinder * Mary Gilmore Prize: Emma Lew - The Wild Reply Canada * Gerald Lampert Award * Archibald Lampman Award * See 1997 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. * Pat Lowther Award * Prix Alain-Grandbois * Shaunt Basmajian Chapbook Award * Trillium Book Award United Kingdom * Cholmondeley Award: Alison Brackenbury, Gillian Clarke, Tony Curtis, Anne Stevenson * Eric Gregory Award: Matthew Clegg, Sarah Corbett, Polly Clark, Tim Kendall, Graham Nelson, Matthew Welton * Forward Poetry Prize Best Collection: Jamie McKendrick, The Marble Fly (Oxford University Press) * Forward Poetry Prize Best First Collection: Robin Robertson, A Painted Field (Picador) * T. S. Eliot Prize (United Kingdom and Ireland): Don Paterson, God's Gift to Women * Whitbread Award for poetry and book of the year: Ted Hughes, Tales from Ovid United States * Bollingen Prize: Gary Snyder * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Richard Blanco, City of a Hundred Fires * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Fred Chappell * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry, John Ashbery * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: John Drury, "Burning the Aspern Papers" * National Book Award for poetry: William Meredith, Effort at Speech: New & Selected Poems * Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress: Robert Pinsky appointed * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Lisel Mueller: Live Together: New and Selected Poems * Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize: William Matthews * Wallace Stevens Award: Anthony Hecht * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: John Haines Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 19 – James Dickey, 73 (born 1923), American * April 5 – Allen Ginsberg, 70 (born 1926), of liver cancer, American * May 15 – Laurie Lee, 82, English poet, novelist and screenwriter * August 27 – Johannes Edfelt, 92, Swedish * November 12: **James Laughlin, 83, American poet, publisher and man of letters **William Matthews, 55, American poet and essayist, of a heart attack * November 17 – David Ignatow, 83, American poet * December 13 – Claude Roy, pen name of Claude Orland (born 1915), French poet, novelist, essayist, art critic and journalist; an activist in the Communist Party until his expulsion in 1956Auster, Paul, editor, The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 * December 20 – Denise Levertov, 74, of lymphoma See also *Poetry *List of years in poetry *List of poetry awards References External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1900s in poetry Poetry * Category:Years in poetry Poetry *